An Argent
by SassyWerewolf
Summary: Allison Was out hunting Derek when Peter jumps on her. He's Bleeding to death and she realizes what she did..:Rated M For later on.
1. Chapter 1

Allison was out hunting, looking for Derek when she heard a noise. She briskly turned holding her bow searching for the source of the sound.

"Well if it isn't an Argent" A Voice came from the tree's.

"Show Yourself!" She demanded.

"Where's the fun in that?" The voice said.

She turned pointing her bow at every sound.

"You seem Jumpy" The Voice Taunted.

"I have a reason to be" She focused on the sound of the voice.

"Aw, and why's that?" he voice asked.

"just show yourself!" She yelled.

Out of a bush a man leaped out and tackled her, as they fell Allison had her knife lodged into his side.

The man grabbed his side as she pushed him off her.

"Should have known it was you" She grabbed her bow "Peter Hale" She Smirked.

He sort of laughed in pain "Didn't expect the knife" He pulled it out.

She shot him with an arrow in the shoulder "You must like dying"

He grabbed his shoulder "Well Honey its got its downsides" he smirked as he tried to take the arrow out.

"Where's Derek?" She knelt down, holding her knife to his throat.

He laughed "Derek? Derek who?"

She pressed it against it harder "Don't play around with me"

He chuckled and quickly slapped the knife out of her hand and slammed her to the ground.

"I'd really love to kill another argent" He smiled "To make you're father suffer, knowing there's nothing he could do about it" he pressed his nails into her shoulders.

She quickly threw her knee up hitting him in between the legs.

He groaned as he fell over clutching in pain. She grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the thigh.

He Screamed in pain "You Bitch!"

She stood up and Kicked him. She kicked him in the face then the ribs.

She grabbed a vial of Wolfsbane and ejected him with it.

"This will stop you from healing, So I can watch you slowly bleed to death" she smiled.

His veins surged with the Wolfsbane, He yelled as it ran through his blood.

"So you're going to kill me?" He looked at her as his eyes blurred.

"Not yet. Where's Derek?" She knelt down again.

"He's my only family, I'm not letting you kill him" He tried getting up.

She took her knife and stabbed him in the stomach.

He Screamed and growled at the same time.

She glanced at the ground and saw his phone "Or I can just text him" She grabbed his phone.

"Good luck doing that" He grabbed his phone away from her and threw it against a rock.

"Fine" She twisted the knife.

"Ah God" he laid his head back, his eyes full of tears.

"You crying?" She said with a smirk.

"Allison…why are you doing this?" He tried not to show the tears.

"Because Derek killed my mom and you killed my aunt" She twisted it again.

He grabbed her hand with barely any strength "Your mom attacked him…" He coughed up blood.

"And your aunt killed my entire family" His voice cracked.

She looked at his hand on hers "Let go of me"

He let his hand slip "You can kill me…just don't hurt Derek"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't"

"Because you'd be no better than us" he looked into her eyes.

She pulled out the knife "You'll heal if you can stay alive for an hour"

She stood up and noticed all the blood on the ground. She covered her mouth and realized what she did.

He tried to pull himself up but he was too weak.

She looked at him, Helpless, full of blood and dying.

She lifted him up and laid him against a big rock near him.

She realized he was dying because of her and he'd probably die.

"p…peter?" She looked at all the blood on him.

He was unconscious and barely breathing "Peter…" she tried to see if he was alive.

She was scared she'd killed him, She never killed anyone before.

She Ripped his shirt off and ran over to the water.

She soaked his shirt with water so she could rinse the blood off of him so she could tell where the cuts were.

She walked back over to him and rung his shirt out on his chest.

He winced as the cold water ran down his chest.

"Oh good you're alive" She looked up at him.

"Yeah…" he tried not to cry because of the pain "Why are you helping me now?" He looked away as his eyes teared up.

"I…I don't know" She ran his ripped shirt along his chest and down his stomach.

He squirmed a bit "god" he gasped as she let the water drip into his cuts.

She ran back over to the water and soaked it again then went back.

"I….I'm so sorry" she wiped the blood off his face.

She noticed the tears in his eyes, he tried not to let her see.

"Peter…if it hurts its okay to cry" she looked in his eyes.

"If it hurts?" he chuckled a bit, it hurt him to make any move.

Tears ran down his face as his cuts bled even more.

She wrapped his shirt around his stomach, stopping some of the blood.

"I can't…" he murmured.

"can't what?" She looked up at him again.

He shook his head "Can't go on…"

"No, You are not going to die" She grabbed his hand.

"You were going to kill me….just let me die!" He growled.

His eyes were closing as his breathing slowed.


	2. Chapter 2

She Panicked, Looking around for something to help. She thought of how to keep him alive for a while longer, She looked at him and kissed him.

He opened his eyes as she kissed him deeply and she held the sides of his face.

She pressed her lips against his, then she opened her mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

He let out a shaky breath and she stuck her tongue inside his mouth, pressing her tongue against his.

"Allison…what are you doing?" he asked as she kept kissing him.

"Keeping you alive" she kissed his neck.

"By kissing me?" His eyes flickered a bit.

"You're eyes flickered!" She kisses his chest.

"What?" he laid his head back a bit.

She looked up at him "Your eyes flickered…that means your shifting right?"

"Sometimes….Allison why are you trying to keep me alive?" he looked at her.

"Because I did this to you" she cupped his cheek.

His head fell a bit "You spared my life and now you're saving it? Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a killer" she looked at him as he laid his head on her hand.

His wounds started to heal.

She Smiled "You're Healing!".

He closed his eyes and grabbed his stomach.

"What's wrong?" She scooted back a bit.

"My bodies fighting the Wolfsbane" he said as his eyes glowed.

She touched his shoulder and he turned and growled at her.

"LEAVE!" He shifted into werewolf form.

She stood up and slowly backed up.

He got up and grinned as he walked toward her.

"p…peter" she said as she backed into a tree.

He got in her face and grinned. He sniffed her neck and let his fangs hover right over her skin.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Yes Allison?" He said with a growl in her ear.

She whimpered in fear.

He put his hand on the tree, Blocking her from moving.

"a…are you going to kill me?" she looked into his eyes.

He looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, She didn't care about anything. She was glad he wasn't going to kill her.

He put his hand on her waist as he kissed her neck.

She let out all her fear in one breath, He kissed by her ear.

"I Would never hurt you" he said as he kissed her chest.

He unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her breasts.

"Oh god" she gripped his hair.

He sucked on her breasts as he kissed them.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her.

She didn't feel him anymore and she opened her eyes, There was no one there.

She let out a shaky breath as she looked around.

She thought to herself "Was it all in my mind".

She grabbed her bow and ran to her car.

She started the car then buttoned her shirt back up.

A Howl came from deep in the woods, She knew it was him.

She drove home and ran inside.

"Hey Pumpkin" Chris said as she started to walk upstairs.

"uh…hey dad" She said nervously.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"Just uh…I'm just tired…I'm going to take a shower and go to bed" she gave him a quick smile.

"Okay, Goodnight sweetie" he walked back into the living room to talk with his hunters.

She went up to her room and locked the door.

She turned on the water, She was relieved her dad didn't see the blood on her. She got in the shower and washed the blood off of her.

She looked at her chest and saw a mark he left on her, She realized it wasn't all in her mind.

She got out of the shower and got into her nightgown and laid down.

Later on in the night she felt a draft and she looked at her open window.

"what the…" She got up and closed it, then laid back down.

She fell back asleep, then she felt something touch her cheek.

"Dad…? Go away" she rolled over.

"Allison…" a voice said quietly.

She sat up quickly and looked around. No one was there.

She laid back down and closed her eyes.

She could feel his hot breath on her, She opened her eyes and still no one was there.

Chris knocked on her door "Allison?" He opened the door.

"Yeah dad?" she leaned up.

"Since you don't have school tomorrow I want you to train".

"o...okay dad" she stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" He tilted his head.

She touched her chest "no just…heartburn" she kind of smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry I woke you" He smiled and walked out.

She got up and opened her window.

She let the spring breeze flow through her hair, She took a deep breath and smiled. Then she went back to sleep.


End file.
